


Another year you made a promise

by screamtobeheard



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this is nothing but me wanting to write something happy for my children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8897305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamtobeheard/pseuds/screamtobeheard
Summary: “I never thought I’d live to see the new year.” Andrew looked up at him, waiting for him to continue.“I shouldn’t even be alive right now,” he added. He released the statement into the real world, out of his head and lets Andrew think about it. Neil noticed Andrew gaze subtly shift to his scarred cheek and he felt the urge to look away. “But you are,” Andrew finally said.Neil's first new year with the foxes after everything they've been through.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'this is the new year' from a great big world. HI I HAVEN'T WRITTEN FANFICTION IN MONTHS I'M BACK ARE YOU HAPPY??

It was right about 12 am on the first of January that Neil Josten realized he was alive. He heard everyone yelling and fireworks shooting through the sky as Allison linked an arm around his and yelled ‘Happy new year!’ straight into his ear. The alarming loud sound of it only adding to the ‘fuck, I really am alive’ feeling. 

It was a cold winter night, making everyone’s cheeks just a little redder than usual. At exactly 12 am, many things happened all at once. Matt pulled Dan in for a kiss, both of them smiling too much for it to be qualified as a kiss. Nicky was clutching the phone he held against his ear and talking to someone over the phone. Neil guessed it was Erik. It was clear that neither of them could fully understand what the other was saying due to the noise and so he heard Nicky tell him ‘I love you’ over and over. 

Neil saw Aaron just for one split second glance a look at his twin brother with something he couldn’t quite place. But Aaron turned his face as quickly as he had looked at Andrew to begin with. He caught Kevin looking at the sky, with an actual pleased expression. Neil wondered how Kevin’s previous new year’s had looked like, and if he preferred this one.

Andrew was staring at the sky with his usual bored expression, though Neil was sure Andrew felt something right then. They all did, right? While Allison yelled in his ear, Renee yelled something to Andrew with a smile on her face. Andrew didn’t react other than look at her and then nod. Neil didn’t bother trying to figure out what they were saying. And then, the minute passed and Allison pulled back with a huge smile on her face. Neil matched her smile, though he wasn’t that happy. He shouldn’t have been alive right now. And yet here he was, watching a new year unfold in front of his eyes. With a new family too.

That was all the time he got for living inside his head before Allison shook him.   
“Neil! It’s new years be happy!” she yelled. Neil snorted and pushed her away playfully.   
“I AM happy. Specially to spend it with you,” he said to Allison with a teasing smile. Renee ‘awwed’ and Andrew rolled his eyes.  
“Oh stop it you!” Allison mocked back with a smile. Her happy act dropped for a moment as she kissed her fingers and held it up to the sky for a second. Neil looked away. He couldn’t bear the thought of those who weren’t there anymore. Because of him. Instead of him.

“Hey,” Renee said, bringing him back to reality. “Let’s go inside, I want some hot chocolate.”   
“I like the way you think,” Allison said with a nod.  
“Come on, Neil,” she said, pulling him lightly with her. Neil smiled.  
“I’ll come in a second,” he said. Allison frowned. Then she eyed Dan and Matt, who were still caught up in each other and flicked her gaze back to Andrew, who was still staring at them with a passive expression.   
“Right,” she said with a smirk. “you two stay here, we’ll start on the hot chocolate.” She winked at Neil. He heard Aaron grunt before following the girls back inside. Kevin and Nicky joined them shortly after, leaving only Dan and Matt and Neil and Andrew outside. 

Andrew went back to watching the fireworks. His face didn’t show any joy or amusement but Neil didn’t understand why Andrew would stay out here otherwise.   
“Do you like the fireworks?” Neil asked. Andrew flicked a bored look to Neil, then back at the sky.   
“They’re okay,” he stated. Neil couldn’t fight the smile that formed on his face.   
“Stop it,” Andrew said. This only made Neil’s smile widen.   
“I’m not doing anything,” he replied with a grin. Andrew didn’t react.   
“Do you like the fireworks?” Andrew mocked him after a brief silence. Neil considered it.  
“Yeah, I suppose I like them. They’re pretty.” Andrew shot him a look again, almost seeming annoyed. Neil grinned.   
“What?”  
“Nothing.”

And then, he put into words what he had been feeling the entire day.  
“I never thought I’d live to see the new year.” Andrew looked up at him, waiting for him to continue.  
“I shouldn’t even be alive right now,” he added. He released the statement into the real world, out of his head and lets Andrew think about it. Neil noticed Andrew gaze subtly shift to his scarred cheek and he felt the urge to look away.   
“But you are,” Andrew finally said. As simple and as difficult as that. Neil couldn’t respond, didn’t have words for it. And so they stood in silence for a little while, watching the fireworks until Renee called them inside for hot chocolate. 

“Andrew, yes or no?” Neil asked quietly.   
“Yes,” Andrew said, slowly moving closer.   
“Can I have a new years kiss? I heard that’s a thing people do,” he teased. Andrew glared at him. Then he stroked down Neil’s cheek once.   
“Like Dan and Matt?” Andrew asked. His expression didn’t change, but Neil heard the tightness the statement had. The way their two friends had been intertwined, completely lost into each other. Touching. Always touching. It was nice, probably perfect for them. But what they had was not what Neil wanted.   
“No,” he said, watching Andrew’s confused expression. “I don’t want it like Matt and Dan. I want it like you and I. Like Andrew and Neil,” he said, emphasis on his own name. Andrew considered him, his hand pausing on Neil’s cheek. His fingers pressed a little harder before Andrew leaned in close.

“Fuck, I hate you,” he breathed against his lips before kissing him. They kissed with the sound of fireworks on the background. With Andrew’s hand on Neil’s cheek. They kissed their way into the new year until Andrew pulled back at Nicky’s shouting.   
“Get it, lovebirds! The point of having hot chocolate is drinking it while it’s still hot!”   
“Nicky, leave them be,” Allison argued.   
“Come back inside!” Matt joined too.   
“Fuck off!” was Neil’s only response.

“I really do want hot chocolate,” Andrew murmured. Neil laughed at that, giving Andrew a few more quick kisses on his mouth.   
“Let’s go inside then,” he suggested. Andrew nodded. As they both made their way back inside, Neil pretended he didn’t see the eyebrow wiggle Nicky gave him and sat down next to Kevin. Kevin had a glass of champagne in front of him, already half empty.  
“That your first?” Neil wondered.  
“Fourth,” Kevin answered without looking at him. For a while, Neil didn’t feel the urge to talk to Kevin. They rarely talked about anything else than exy. Neil didn’t often see the point of it. Now however, he thought that maybe Kevin would be the one to feel the same he did. Kevin and Jean.   
“How are you doing?” Neil asked. Kevin paused with his glass in the air. He sat in down on the table and turned to Neil with an almost disgusted look. But Neil looked back at him like this was something they usually did. Like asking Kevin how he felt was the most natural thing in the world. Kevin flushed as he started mumbling a reply.  
“I’m alright. I guess I’m doing well. It’s uh, it’s been quite a year. I’m happy it’s over.” Neil nodded, not having thought through his response.   
“That’s good,” he said awkwardly.   
“How about you? How are you?” Kevin asked, in the same uncomfortable manner he responded.

Neil fought the urge to tell Kevin he was fine.   
“I’m doing okay, I think. Wouldn’t have thought the year would end like this,” he said. Kevin nods. They both fell silent.   
“Lets not do this again,” Neil spoke his mind.   
“Agreed,” Kevin breathed immediately. Neil made his way back to the others again, where they were talking about resolutions.   
“Neil! What about you? What about your resolutions?” Matt asked him as Neil settled down against Andrew’s side.  
“How about keeping his big mouth shut!” Kevin yelled across the room. The room erupted in giggles.   
“Or how about no more ‘I’m fine’,” Allison added.   
“Not pissing of the media,” Kevin added again. Neil shot him a betrayed look.

“Well I was gonna go with staying alive,” Neil started. The statement said as a joke but holding too much truth for the moment. It really was his one and only resolution. But looking around the room, staring at the happy familiar faces, he adds another.  
“And maybe hanging out more with you guys?” he added. The room cheered, Matt squeezing his shoulder in victory. They carried on sharing their resolutions. Nobody cared to ask for Andrew’s, knowing he’d never tell them. As the night went on, and the foxes got more and more intoxicated, Neil felt himself growing tired. He lay his head against the sofa cushions, watching the others contently. 

“Tired?” Andrew asked. Neil nodded, not bothering to lift his head.   
“Why won’t you go to bed then?” he suggested. Neil shook his head, nuzzling his face into the cushions.   
“Yes or no?” Andrew asked. Neil hummed out a ‘yes’ with a smile. Andrew settled down into the sofa next to Neil. He gently pulled Neil against his side and Neil let his head rest against Andrew’s shoulder. He waited for Andrew to tense up, but Andrew’s body stayed relaxed.   
“Is this okay?” Neil asked, to make sure.   
“Yes,” Andrew replied easily. Neil smiled to himself and pressed his face a little more against Andrew’s body.   
“Neil,” Andrew warned when Neil’s eyes started falling shut again.  
“Just go to sleep if you’re tired,” Andrew said. Neil whined.  
“But I don’t want to miss this,” he murmured. He opened his eyes and pointed at his friends. if he hadn’t opened his eyes, he would have missed the way Andrew’s mouth quirked just a little bit. Andrew turned his head back towards Neil’s. Their foreheads touching gently.   
“Go to sleep,” Andrew said. Neil closed his eyes and rested his head more heavily against Andrew’s.   
“They’ll still be there if you wake up,” he said. And Neil couldn’t help but smile. Because it was that simple and that unreal at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> I haven't written anything for this ship before and was quite scared to do so, so lemme no if i should do more.  
> This whole thing started when i imagined the dialogue: 'I shouldn't be alive right now' 'but you are'
> 
> anyway, I hope you've liked it. I have read every andreil fic out there and always die when I see cute foxes headcanons on tumblr. SO HERE YA GO. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr, if you like: softandpersistent.tumblr.com


End file.
